


That Weekend

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That weekend was one Lisa would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Weekend

That Weekend.

That’s how Lisa’s come to think about it. One wild, uninhibited weekend where Lisa did things and tried positions she’d never tried before. She still shivered whenever she remembered kissing Dean, the feel of his hands touching her, or the press of his body against and inside her.

They’d been electrifying together. Lisa had always enjoyed sex and in Dean she found another person who enjoyed it as much as she did. She also found Dean willing to try anything, both of them feeding off of each other. The sex had been fantastic, but what Lisa best remembered best was the laughter. Dean had made her laugh with his comments and wide grin. It was rare to find someone who could laugh like that in bed with her.

That weekend was only supposed to be a one night stand. In the morning, Dean woke her up with light touches and soft kisses, Lisa spreading her thighs for him to slip inside her once more.. Later, after they’d both showered, Lisa made them both breakfast. Breakfast led to Dean helping her to clean up which led to her sprawled out on her kitchen table as Dean brought her to orgasm with his mouth and fingers.

From there, the day blurred into a haze of sensual pleasure. When evening came, Lisa found herself inviting Dean to stay another night with her. In the quiet moments when they were curled up together or getting something to eat, Lisa found she enjoyed talking to Dean. Under the charm and leers, she caught glimpses of the man beneath those masks. Someone who was tender but who had lived a hard life.

It wasn’t just the sex Lisa remembered best from That Weekend, it was also those quiet times and the way he made her laugh, along with a peek beneath his barriers.

It was one of the most interesting and highly pleasurable weekends she’d ever had.


End file.
